


A Thief In Derry

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AUs, And being a part of the Losers Club, Crossover, Multi, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Romance, Selina living in Derry AU, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: "I convinced myself that I didn't need friends or love. And then a band of losers barreled quite rudely into my life and changed everything."[A series of one-shots based in a world where Selina Kyle lived in Derry and became a Loser.]{ Also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }
Relationships: Selina Kyle & The Losers Club, Selina Kyle/Beverly Marsh, Selina Kyle/Bill Denbrough, Selina Kyle/Eddie Kaspbrak





	1. INTRODUCTION

Am I obsessed with Selina Kyle? Most likely. But I’ve dweled into the IT fandom and found myself loving it. So I of course had to see what’ll happen if Selina was in Derry rather than Gotham.

A catlike thief battling a demonic child eating clown? Yes please.

In this book, are one-shots I’ll write for Selina. They’ll most likely be romantic but some will be platonic if I get any ideas. I’m probably do requests so if you come up with a really good idea, just lemme know and I’ll most likely write it out. Just please make sure to vote and comment what you think and what else you’d like to see. It’d mean the world to me :)


	2. ~Stealing Inhalers (Edlina)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my best friend on Wattpad! I hope you love this. Requested by Minx and based on a roleplay we did :)

The sun, a stupid large mass of fire and light, was glaring down at the much smaller girl and it caused her to frown in disdain.

It was another hot day in Derry, but then again, it was always hot during the summer. Would that make the young homeless girl take off her leather jacket? Absolutely not.

Selina Kyle grew up with nothing. Her mother got up and left her, leaving the then five year old all alone. So she had to fight and steal to keep herself alive. Stealing stopped bothering her years ago. She was good at it, so she stole whenever she oh so pleased.

Selina’s stomach growled, leaving her to wince and put a hand to her belly. She could feel her ribs when her hand made contact, quickly pulling it away. She needed to steal someone’s wallet to get some money and food in her system.

She didn’t want to pass out from lack of food again.

Her green eyes scanned around at the people roaming the streets, probably to get ice creams for this hot day, or visit their family. All completely unaware that they were about to be robbed by the best thief in Derry, Maine. And that was just the way she wanted it.

Selina began walking, her hands twitching slightly, the itch to steal strong within her. She could easily steal from the adults, but she was hungry. The fourteen year old wasn’t the fastest runner when she had an empty stomach. She needed her target to be younger.

And then a short boy caught her eye. She didn’t take long looking at him before knowing that he would be her new victim today.

She strolled towards him casually, her nimble fingers grasping onto something in his pocket. She didn’t hesitate to pull it out and continue her walk away from him.

But something felt different. This didn’t feel like a wallet. Selina paused in her footsteps, and looked at her hand to see what she had just stolen and her eyes went wide.

A blue inhaler.

Selina had just stolen some kid’s inhaler. Wow. She’s really stooped that low.

The teenager stared at it for a moment, shaking her head and going to walk away before freezing.

Wait.

That kid probably has asthma. If he were to get an asthma attack, he could die without this inhaler.

But she didn’t know him. He wasn’t her problem. She had to focus on herself and find something to eat.

But she didn’t need this inhaler. Despite living on the streets, her health was pristine. This kid needed his inhaler or he could die.

Selina growled under her breath as she fought with her conscience, earning some looks from the people passing by near her before turning on her heel sharply and went in the direction where she saw the small boy.

She looked around quickly before spotting him walking towards the pharmacy and let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Hey! Kid! I think you dropped something!” She called out to him, walking quickly until she was right behind him.

The boy turned around and Selina’s calculating green eyes met his brown ones, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She was really hungry, that’s all.

His eyes went wide, much like hers did when she realized that she stole his inhaler. “Oh! I hadn’t realized that I dropped it!” He said, taking the inhaler from her hand.

“Eh, musta slipped outta your pocket or something.” Selina said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Was she about to mention that she just tried to rob a kid? Nope. Definitely not. Besides, what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

“I didn’t think it’d fall out.” He had a little frown on his face before putting the inhaler back into his pocket and he looked up at her with a smile. Wow, he was short. At least a head shorter than her. Selina was used to being the shortest due to malnutrition but he was shorter. Cute. “Thank you so much.”

The catlike teen merely shrugged her shoulders, waving him off. “Not a big deal. Anyone woulda done it.” She said nonchalantly before her stomach rumbled and she fought the urge to wince.

“You’d be surprised. This is Derry.” The boy said, tilting his head to the side slightly and Selina had hoped that he hadn’t heard her stomach. He paused before muttering a quick “hold on” and began rummaging in his fanny pack-who the hell actually wore those, let alone a kid?

Selina wasn’t sure what he was going to take out of his fanny pack. But she wasn’t expecting money, that’s for sure. “It’s-it’s not much, but it’s a thank you.” He said, holding a five dollar bill toward her.

She took a slight step back, a feeling of guilt beginning to weigh inside her along with the hunger. She should’ve just taken the money and ran off, get herself a sandwich or something. But she tried to steal from him and lied, and now he was offering her money. It was the lack of food making her soft, it had to be.

“No, no kid. It’s fine, really. I was just committing a good deed, you don’t have to pay me for it.” Selina said quickly, putting her hands up as she took another step back. God, why couldn’t we just snatch the cash and leave?!

You’d think he’d just accept her answer and give in, right? Nope. Apparently it’s a thing for short people to be stubborn asses.

“Really, I don’t mind. I could just tell my mom I lost it or something.” The small boy said with that sweet smile that made her insides churn with guilt. Ew. She hated feeling guilty and wasn’t used to this feeling.

“Kid, n-!”

“Please?”

One look into his warm brown eyes and Selina could feel her stone cold heart begin to melt. This was definitely just her being hungry, there was no way she was softening. Lack of food could make people do crazy things. And right now, her knees felt wobbly. From hunger, of course. Not from his sweet smile.

She paused before sighing, her hand reaching out and slowly taking the bill from him, looking at it for a moment before back down at the smaller boy. “Thank you.”

He grinned and nodded. “It’s no problem. Everyone needs a little help sometimes.” He said, almost giving her a knowing look. Crap, he must’ve actually heard her stomach growl. “I’m Eddie, by the way.”

“Nice meeting ya, Eddie.” Selina said, smiling for the first time that day. She bit her bottom lip, the hunger setting in again before looking at him. “I gotta go. But it sure has been interesting talking to ya, Eddie.” She gave him a mock salute before turning on her heel and starting to walk away.

“Wait!” Eddie called out to her, stepping forward as she paused and turned her head around. “What’s your name?”

Selina smirked at him, a mischievous gleam in her catlike green eyes. “I’ll tell you when I see you again.” She winked and playfully waved at him before walking off, but not before seeing Eddie turn a bright shade of red and was left speechless.

That day would be the first day of the week where she finally got food in her belly. And it was the first time where she actually found herself thinking of someone.

Selina couldn’t wait to see him again.

And Eddie couldn’t wait either. 


	3. ~Summer Lovin’ (Bevlina)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot requested from my best friend on Wattpad, this is super long and I hope you enjoy it! But everyone, please go and request! :)

“Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.”

“What the hell are you doing, Tozier?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s my gaydar, it keeps going off whenever you and Beverly are being gay for each other.”

Selina jammed her elbow into Richie’s ribs and he playfully pushed her in response as he laughed.

Selina wasn’t gay for Beverly. She wasn’t. Well...she definitely felt something towards her, something that made her heart flutter. Hell, she let the redhead wear her favorite leather jacket.

Oh shit. Maybe she was gay for Beverly.

“Keep your voice down, Trashmouth!” The shorter teenager hissed at him, thankful that Beverly was further ahead with Bill and hadn’t heard.

“Oh, she didn’t hear. But she should. When are you gonna tell her?” Richie asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Selina, who was looking down at the ground.

“Later.” Was all she said.

“Later? Later? That’s what you keep saying! C’mon! Just go over there and say ‘did you sit on some sugar? Because you have a sweet ass!’” This prompted a swift punch to his shoulder, making Richie laugh.

Selina glared at him as they continued walking to the quarry. “I’m not gonna make myself look stupid for your entertainment. Besides...she’s as straight as a ruler. And into Bill.” She said, looking as Beverly laughed at something Bill said. Her laughter sounded so pretty, especially when her blue eyes twinkled...ew. She was whipped.

“As straight as a broken ruler.” Richie grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Weren’t you gonna ask Eddie out or something?” Selina asked. She had never seen Richie shut up so quickly in her life, making her chuckle and pat his shoulder once they made it to the cliff.

The other boys and girl ahead of them started to take their clothes off and Selina began doing the same, tossing her black leather jacket to the side and started to pull her shirt over her head when she caught Richie staring at her. “Wanna keep watching, Tozier?”

He smirked and nodded. “Hell yeah, Cat! Gimme a free show!” She started laughing but took her shirt off, rolling her eyes when he started wolf whistling at her and clapping his hands together.

She was too busy laughing and taking her pants off that she didn’t notice the glare Beverly gave Richie. Or the longing look she gave Selina as she watched her undress before quickly looking away.

Soon they were all half naked and looking at the water below them. “So...who’s gonna jump first?” Richie asked, almost sounding hesitant.

Selina rolled her eyes and took a step back, fully prepared to jump before she heard a voice behind her go “I’ll go! Pussies!”

Beverly rushed forward and jumped, landing into the water. Selina grinned, almost proud at her redhead.

No.

Not hers.

Beverly would never be hers.

Selina stepped forward, turning around to look at the losers before smirking. “Bye bitches!” And with that, she held up two middle fingers before doing a backflip into the water.

As she fell, she could hear Richie yell “We just got showed up by not one, but TWO girls!”

The plunge into the water was freezing but she had never felt more alive. Selina resurfaced, breathing in a gulp of air before she started giggling from the adrenaline rush.

Selina heard the beautiful giggle beside her and she looked at Beverly. They smiled at each other and Selina’s small black heart began beating a little bit faster.

They made eye contact and Selina blushed, quickly looking away and up at the boys who were still staring below them. “Jump in, you fucking whimps!” She yelled as Beverly laughed when the other boys finally jumped into the quarry water.

The next moments were a blur, laughter filling the air as they splashed one another and had fun. These were moments that Selina would cherish for as long as she lived.

Eventually they started to relax, resting near the rocks. Selina was laying down while talking to Richie when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Beverly staring at her half naked body, biting her bottom lip. When Bev noticed the curly-haired teenager staring, she quickly looked away and turned a dark pink.

Selina stared at her for a moment before looking over at Richie, who shot her a knowing smirk and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. This caused her to lightly kick his stomach and he yelped, grabbing her foot and pulling it toward him. Selina shrieked and began laughing, unaware to the jealous stares Beverly gave them.

But Richie knew exactly what he was doing.

He reached over to touch a damp curl from Selina, only for her to grab his wrist. “Touch my hair and you’re not getting your jacking off hand back.” She said without even looking at him.

Richie smirked and pulled his hand back. “I like a sexy girl who plays hard to get.” Selina snapped her head toward him, confused as to why he was suddenly flirting with her before noticing Beverly trying her hardest to not look at them.

Did Beverly actually have feelings for her? It was starting to seem more and more obvious that she did.

And what the hell was Richie doing? Was he trying to make Bev and Eddie jealous? Knocking over two birds with one stone?

God only knows what went on in Richie Tozier’s head.

But Selina laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked at Beverly with a sly smile. “Your hair looks real good today, Bev.”

The catlike thief wished she had a camera.

Beverly turned a bright red and instinctively moved a red curl behind her ear. “Th-Thank you.”

Yup. Beverly was definitely having feelings for her.

Holy crap.

But Selina definitely wasn’t going to make a move.

She couldn’t face rejection.

“Oh crap, it’s getting late. I gotta head home.” Beverly said quickly as she stood up, slipping on her dress.

“Cat can walk you home!” Richie suddenly exclaimed with his usual grin. But Selina looked into his eyes and saw the truth.

He was trying to set them up.

And she was going to kill him for it.

Selina glared daggers at Richie before looking at Beverly, quickly going soft. “Yeah. I don’t mind walking you home. Us girls gotta stick together.”

The redhead looked almost shy before nodding. “S-sure. I’d like that.”

And so Selina hopped to her feet but not before making sure to step on Richie’s bare foot while standing. He yelped and she grinned, putting her clothes back on quickly.

“See ya losers later.” Selina said before flipping them off in a rather affectionate manner as they waved goodbye to them. She did however shoot another glare at Richie that silently said that she would get him back for this.

She took pleasure in watching the ravenette pale and swallow nervously.

The walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence that lingered in the air between them. Their hands would brush slightly and then they would turn red and look away, biting their lips.

No one said anything until Beverly finally muttered “so...you and Richie, huh?”

Selina looked at her in confusion. “What about me and Richie?”

“You two are a thing, right?” Beverly asked, seeming hesitant.

Her green eyes widened before she started giggling, shaking her head quickly. “Oh god no! Definitely not! Sure we flirt with each other, but it’s all play. He’s into someone else.”

They made eye contact before saying it at the same time, “Eddie” and began laughing together.

“So...you and Bill, huh?” Selina repeated the redhead’s question and now it was Bev’s turn to look confused.

“Me and him? Nope. I mean, he’s nice and all but...not my type.” Beverly looked at her. “I prefer someone with...curly hair.”

Selina looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Richie?”

“Nope.”

“Stan?” She suggested again playfully.

“Seriously?” Bev gave her a deadpanned expression that made Selina laugh, subconsciously touching her own curly hair.

She stared at the redhead for a moment before sighing loudly. “Fuck it.” And with that, she leaned in and planted her lips on Beverly’s.

The redhead let out a startled squeak before kissing her back, her hand finding Selina’s cheek and cupping it gently. The catlike teenager’s heart was fluttering, nearly melting before pulling away.

“Woah…” she whispered softly, making Beverly giggle.

“Yeah...woah.” She gently touched Selina’s curl and she let her, smiling. “Does this mean you’re...my girlfriend?”

The word scared her, but she wanted this more than anything. “Fuck yes, babe.” She said as they both grinned at each other in silence before Selina spoke again.

“You know that we’re gonna have to set up Richie and Eddie, right?”

“Oh definitely.”


	4. ~Rainstorms (Billina)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t a request but an idea I’ve had for a while now and my darling Minx once again persuaded me to write this. This was literally done in a day but I hope you all enjoy this little AU :)

Selina hated the rain.

She didn’t mind the cooler weather, it was a calming transition from the boiling hot temperature that had her feeling like she was going to have a heat stroke.

But now it was the first rainstorm of the season and the homeless teenager was out on the streets. The young girl trembled, her body shaking in shivers as she threw her grey hood over her head but it hardly made a difference. She continued rubbing her hands together to keep warm to no avail.

God, she hated being on the streets in this weather.

The thief normally would stay at the abandoned house on Neibolt Street if she couldn’t find another empty house to break into. But when Selina went to that house just a few days ago, she felt a trickle of dread go down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her instincts were screaming at her to run and that she wasn’t alone. So she got out of there and didn’t look back.

But as the storm raged on, Selina clenching her teeth to suppress the urge to let them chatter so hard she thought they would break, she knew she couldn’t stay here in the alleyway and she didn’t want to sleep in a dumpster again.

Fuck it.

She had to find a house to break into.

Selina's teeth were chattering now, her fists shoved deep into her pockets as she walked through the storm. Her hair was barely protected by her hood, her curls growing frizzy from the rain.

The young teenager was discreet as she peered inside the windows. Lights were on, people inside, families warm together. Selina felt envious, frowning more as she continued walking.

She sniffled, the cold water pouring down on her tickling her nose. She paused from her steps for a moment when she noticed that out on the street, she wasn't alone.

There was a small child dressed in a bright yellow rain jacket, kneeling in front of a gutter.

Okay...that was weird.

Selina shrugged her shoulders, prepared to keep walking and ignore the boy when her stomach twisted and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Maybe she had some form of spidey senses, she didn't know. But her instincts were telling the thief to go up to the boy. Not to ignore him.

She didn't move for a moment, debating her options before she saw the boy lift his hand and reach out to the gutter.

Out of nowhere, she spoke. "Hey kid! Shouldn't you be at home?"

The little boy paused and pulled his hand back, straightening up as he looked at the drenched leather-wearing teenager. "Uh huh! I was just trying to get my boat back from Mister Penny!"

Selina raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to the kid. "Who?" The kid must've had a wild imagination. Was she like that when she was his age? She couldn't remember. She never had a childhood.

The teen looked at the gutter and she would've sworn she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes glaring at her. The hairs on her neck were up again but when she blinked, the eyes were gone.

"The storm's pretty bad kid, you should head home." She said, finally tearing her eyes away from the gutter.

The little boy pouted, looking at the gutter and then back at her. "B-but Billy's gonna kill me for losing the boat!"

"I'm sure whoever Billy is won't mind too much. You need to head home, or you're gonna get real sick." Selina insisted still, faking a cough into her fist as the smaller boy giggled.

"Billy's my brother and he's the bestest brother ever!" He said proudly with a big grin and the teenager had to ignore how she felt her heart warm up.

"Then I'm sure he won't mind that you lost the boat if he's the bestest brother ever. So head on home kid." She patted his shoulder with a smile, the first smile of the day.

"Don't you have to go home too? Where's your rain jacket?" He asked her, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

She didn't say anything for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Got nothing to go home too. And I had a rain jacket but it ran away from me!" He giggled again and she smiled a little more.

Suddenly, the little boy grabbed her fingerless gloved hand, tugging her. "C'mon! We can make hot cocoa! You can't stay alone while it's storming!" The little boy said stubbornly.

"Woah, woah, kid! I don't wanna intrude or anything, it's fine!" Selina said quickly, and despite the fact that she didn't want this little boy dragging her to his house, she felt like she needed to. She saw something in that gutter and she didn't want to be out on the streets during it.

"My name's Georgie! What's your name?" He ignored what she said, beaming up at her. She looked back at the gutter, biting her lip as she felt that someone was watching them.

The thief began walking faster, still letting him hold her hand. "I'm Selina. People call me Cat."

"I like cats!" Georgie grinned at her as he continued walking and began blabbering on about his big brother and the boat he made him. It was cute, really. And this was the longest conversation she ever had with someone. Selina wasn't the best at social interaction. Yet here she was, listening to a little boy ramble. But this was just a one time thing. That's all.

Selina grew more hesitant as they approached the house, chewing on her bottom lip. This was what she wanted. To break into a house. But somehow she was growing more shy because a little kid insisted she come in and warm up. She was losing her touch, she had to be.

Georgie opened the door slowly, looking around quickly before taking off his rain jacket. Maybe he was making sure that his parents hadn't seen that he brought a stranger home?

But she looked around and sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of the warmness of the house. God, it had been so long since she was in a warm home. Her hand twitched, wanting to steal something. No. She wasn't going to do that. Not now at least.

“C’mon! Let’s see Billy!” Georgie grinned before tugging her up the stairs and her shyness kicked in again.

“Kid, Georgie, hold on, I-I don’t think I should be here!” She said as she was dragged up the stairs-how could a six year old like him be so strong? She really needed to warm up and eat something.

“Don’t be silly, Kitty! Billy will love you!” The stubbornness in this kid was astounding. She had to applaud him for it.

Selina groaned quietly, realizing that there was no way out of this. But her shivering had ceased at this point from the warm air around them. She couldn’t help though but to feel a little bad by her muddy boots leading up the stairs.

“Billy!” The little boy exclaimed and ran into one of the bedrooms. Selina didn’t go into the room, standing uncomfortably by the door frame as Georgie ran over, took off his yellow rain jacket and hugged the older boy which she assumed was Billy.

The older boy smiled and hugged his brother back, ruffling his damp hair that made Georgie giggle. “H-how did it guh-go, Georgie?”

“It was amazing! She went by so fast! But...but I lost her and I couldn’t get her back, I’m sorry.” Selina assumed that they were talking about the boat and that the older brother hadn’t noticed her yet.

Bill squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and smiled. “It’s o-o-okay. I’m juh-just glad you’re s-safe.” She could feel a prickle of envy. She was normally envious of families. And seeing Billy with Georgie wasn’t any different. Except that she felt warm too, her heart exploding.

She couldn’t stay here. Georgie won’t even realize she was gone.

The thief started backing away from the doorway, prepared fully to leave before her next step created a creaking noise. She froze and the older brother lifted his head to look at her with wide eyes.

“Oh! This is my new friend, Cat!” Georgie rushed over and before the teenager knew it, he was grabbing her hand and once again pulling her into the room. “She saw me talking to Mister Penny and walked me home!”

The aburnette looked at the curly-haired girl and his cheeks seemed to grow more pink. “H-hi. My name is B-Bill.” He stuttered out as he stood up, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Selina looked at his hand for a moment before slowly shaking it with a small smile. “I’m Selina. People call me Cat though. And I’m really sorry for barging in, I-I was just about to head out anyway..” she trailed off, pulling her hand back as she suddenly felt warm, too warm, looking into the sparkly blue eyes.

“You can’t leave yet!” Georgie insisted once again. “It’s storming out and you can get sick!”

“Wouldn’t be my first time out in a storm, squirt.” She said before repeatedly poking Georgie’s shoulder as he giggled and Bill seemed to smile a little more at their interaction.

“Georgie’s ruh-right. Th-the storm’s really b-bad right now...at least s-stay until it ca-calms down?” Bill offered with a soft smile. This really was new for Selina, interacting with two genuinely kind human beings, especially in one day.

The shorter teenager bit her lip for a moment, looking at Bill and then at Georgie, who was beaming up at her, before sighing loudly and pulling her hood down to expose her frizzy dirty blonde curls. “Just-just until the storm blows over.”

“Yay!” And suddenly there was a small child throwing his arms around her waist, hugging her. She stiffened, her green eyes going wide before he pulled away just as quickly. “I’ll start making the hot cocoa!” He declared before running out of the room and down the stairs.

There was a bit of awkward silence that filled the air once Georgie left. Neither one of the two teenagers knew what to say, just looking around the room quietly.

“I luh-like your ja-jacket.” Bill suddenly said, finally breaking the silence.

Selina looked down at her leather jacket, smiling sheepishly. “Thanks.” She said before looking at the taller boy up and down, biting down a smirk. “I like your pajamas.”

He quickly looked down to realize that he was indeed wearing pajamas, blushing a bright red before managing to stutter out a quiet thank you. Okay, she definitely was going to have fun making him blush.

“Yuh-you can sit d-down if you’d like.” He said gently, gesturing to the chair by his desk.

She smiled and nodded, sitting down on it before noticing the little pictures of him and his brother scattered around. “You’re really close with Georgie, huh?”

He smiled at her, looking at one of the photos before nodding. “Y-yeah, I am.” He looked at Selina, those baby blue eyes meeting her catlike green ones. “Th-thank you for b-b-bringing him ho-home, Cat.”

As she looked at Bill, heard the noise of a child running around below them to make hot cocoa, the thief realized that maybe, just maybe, this could last and she could stay just a little bit longer.

She smiled at him, her own cheeks glowing with a light blush. “Anytime, Billy.” 


	5. ~How to Make Lightsabers (Billina)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request again but an idea I had due to the final movie of Star Wars that came out. Somewhat a sequel from my previous one-shot "Rainstorms" so please enjoy and request!

Selina was friends with fucking nerds.

What else could she say? They were fucking nerds.

But they were her fucking nerds and that's what mattered.

She still wasn't used to friends and actually being in a relationship. Yes. She's actually dating someone. A tall, auburn haired boy who stuttered and had precious pink lips named Bill Denbrough.

Selina was surprised too when he asked her out.

Feelings scared her. Having emotions and being vulnerable and allowing herself to fall for him while also fearing that one day he'd abandon her like everyone else had was terrifying. But he was good to her. He never pressured her and he always put her chaotic mind at ease when he held her hand and kissed her cheek.

And boy did Selina enjoy making that boy blush with little innuendos in public and a random big kiss on his mouth.

It was beautiful seeing him turn all red and stutter more.

Today was just like any other day, except Selina held a bag filled with different colored paints as she jogged to the Denbrough household. She had yet to meet Bill and Georgie's parents, and she was fine by that. She knew she wasn't a good influence anyway.

But now, what were they going to be doing? Making lightsabers out of cardboard.

Fucking dorks.

But Georgie flashed her that brilliant smile and Selina just had to join in on the fun between the two Denbrough's.

As usual, Selina slipped herself inside through the window. Bill always left the window open for her since she preferred it over the door. She went over to the kitchen and placed the bag on the countertop, hearing faint footsteps behind her. She knew someone was trying to be sneaky and quickly turned around to see Georgie.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed as he pouted.

"Not fair! I wanted to scare you!" He whined but still threw his around her waist.

She hugged him back, chuckling softly. "Impossible. The Force is strong with me, young padawan." She whispered dramatically, making him giggle even more.

The thief heard footsteps rushing downstairs, nearly slipping a few times before Bill's handsome face came into view. "Aw look! Leia finally decided to come say hello to Han!" Selina said with a teasing smile.

Georgie once made a joke that Selina was like Han and Bill was her Leia, it was something the shorter teenager refused to let go.

The auburnette chuckled and made his way over to her, rolling his eyes. "Oh sh-shut up!"

"Make me, princess." The green-eyed girl said with a smirk before Bill leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Ewwwwww!" Georgie yelled, a disgusted look on his face. "That's gross!"

"You think this is gross?" Selina asked. "Bill, open your mouth!" She stuck her tongue out and leaned closer to Bill, making him laugh and blush and pull away from her as Georgie squealed from how gross they were being.

"C'monnnnnn!" The smaller boy tugged on both of their sleeves. "Let's make the lightsabers!"

"Patient, you are not." Selina attempted to make Yoda's voice, but it must've sounded awful because the two brothers bursted out laughing. "Okay, okay, shut up the two of you!"

"Muh-make me, yuh-you scruffy loo-looking n-n-nerf herder!" Bill challenged, smirking back at her as Selina leaned closer to him and—

"EWWWWWWWW!" Georgie screamed and ran out of the kitchen, the thief nearly wheezing from laughter and leaning against her boyfriend as he laughed with her.

"L-let's go make th-the lights-sabers before Juh-Georgie goes nuts." Bill said to her, kissing Selina's cheek quickly as she smiled.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we baby?" He started blushing, making her smirk. "We're gonna make lightsabers without you!" She yelled out to the smaller boy, Georgie immediately running back into the kitchen.

The younger Denbrough pulled out three rolls of cardboard, one for each of them, as Bill began taking out all the paint from the bags Selina carried in.

"I wanna make mine green!" Georgie said, lifting his arms up to Selina. She knew what he was asking without him saying it, lifting him onto the countertop as he sat down on it and grabbed the green paint.

"I-I'll make mine b-b-blue." Bill said, already starting to paint his with the bright blue paint.

The two boys looked at Selina expectedly and she was silent as she grabbed the red paint with a smirk.

The Denbrough brothers gasped in mock horror. "No! Selina, you can't!" Georgie exclaimed.

But Selina was already painting her cardboard roll red, her smirk never leaving her face. "You do not understand the ways of the Dark Side." She explained simply.

Her boyfriend shook his head in disappointment. "How c-c-could you?"

Selina giggled a little, shrugging her shoulders as all three of them continued painting their "lightsabers."

They eventually took a break to let the paint dry, eating some snacks as Selina started to notice the two brothers whispering to one another.

Oh boy. Who knew what those two were plotting now.

They soon made their way back to the kitchen, checking if they colored cardboards were dry. They were, leaving Selina to smile at her bright red cardboard roll before looking at the smirking Denbrough's before her. "...what?"

They looked at each other and then back at her. "ATTACK!" Bill suddenly yelled and they charged, blue and green cardboard trying to hit hers.

Selina screamed in surprise, jumping away as her eyes went wide. "Traitors!" She shouted but started hitting back. The curly-haired teenager easily dodged their attacks and she made eye contact with Bill before throwing her hand out and flexing her fingers inwardly.

He realized what she was doing and started making choking noises, letting go of his "lightsaber" and falling to his knees. "Juh-Georgie!" He wheezed out, still pretending that Selina was choking him with the Force. "A-avenge my d-d-death!" And with that, he landed on the ground and "died."

Georgie gasped before looking at Selina. "That's it!" He let out a battle cry before rushing toward her.

Their cardboard rolls hit against one another, green against red, as they fought playfully. Decided to let the small boy win, the girl let her guard down as he lightly stabbed her stomach with his lightsaber.

Selina gasped, making weird gagging noises as she dropped to her knees and looked at Georgie. "Long...live...the Sith!" And she landed next to Bill, "dying."

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" Georgie cheered as the two older teenagers started laughing, sitting up.

"Wuh-wanna watch A N-New Hope?" Bill asked as he went to his feet, helping his girlfriend up.

"Yeah!" Georgie agreed, running to the living room to grab the movie.

Bill wrapped an arm around Selina's waist, pulling her closer to him. "You're r-really guh-good with Georgie."

She shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face as he touched a strand of her wild curls. "I try. He's a good kid."

They didn't say anything for a moment, but their eyes said a thousand words. And she knew what the stuttering boy was going to say before he said it. It made her nervous and fearful, but she was desperate to finally hear it, to finally know for certain.

"I love you." He spoke clearly without a stutter, looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes filled with adoration and understanding.

Those three words frightened Selina, frightened her to the very core. He knew that she wouldn't say it back, she could see it in his eyes, but he was okay with it.

She needed to say something though.

The thief leaned up and brushed her lips to his gently before pulling away and looking at him. "I know."

Two words was all she said, but it still brought a wide smile to Bill's face before he took Selina's hand and joined Georgie in the living room.

Because even though it was two words, the both of them knew truly what those two words meant.

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I wrote this several months ago on a previous fanfic account on Wattpad but Wattpad locked me out of the account. It took a while before a best friend managed to write them all down for me, so I decided to post them here!   
> So please feel free to request for me to write something on here, on my Wattpad: TheQueenlyWriter , or on my Tumblr: LosersClubisms ! It’ll mean the world to me if you leave kudos or comments please!! :)


End file.
